TuckEverlasting The Sequal
by SugarCube55
Summary: Jesse has been trying to get over Winnie's death for 52 years. So he does something to try to get his mind off it. He goes to college. At college he finds friends, fun, and maybe even a little romance? *Please be nice. This is only my second fic. If ya ha
1. Prolouge

Tuck Everlasting...The Sequal by: SugarCube55  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters in Tuck Everlasting. They belong to the talented author Natalie Babbitt. But if she wants to give them to me I will be happy to take it off her hands. I do own Jeanna, Emily, Grace, Mellisa, and the plot though! And If anyone tries to steal them then I will bombarde them with flames and hate mail! Well not really, but...on with the story!  
  
Prolouge  
  
The year is 2002. It has been one-hundred and twenty-one years since the Tucks first met Winnie Foster. And fifty-two years since they found out that she was dead.  
  
Mae and Angus Tuck have bought a small plot of land in the Florida Everglades. Miles and Jesse have taken up new names and have decided to attened college. Miles has gotten into Harvard Law. Jesse has gotten into Florida Atlantic University. Little did Jesse know of the adventure that awaited him at FAU. It would be the perfect thing to cure his heartsick soul. 


	2. Chapter One

Tuck Everlasting...The Sequel By: SugarCube55  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters in Tuck Everlasting. They belong to the talented author Natalie Babbitt. But if she wants to give them to me I will be happy to take it off her hands. I do own Jeanna, Emily, Grace, Melissa, and the plot though! And if anyone tries to steal them then I will bombard them with flames and hate mail! Well not really, but...on with the story!  
  
Prologue  
  
The year is 2002. It has been one hundred and twenty-one years since the Tucks first met Winnie Foster. And fifty-two years since they found out that she was dead.  
  
Mae and Angus Tuck have bought a small plot of land in the Florida Everglades. Miles and Jesse have taken up new names and have decided to attend college. Miles has gotten into Harvard Law. Jesse has gotten into Florida Atlantic University. Little did Jesse know of the adventure that awaited him at FAU. It would be the perfect thing to cure his heartsick soul.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tuck Everlasting.The Sequel By: Jeanna Watts  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters in Tuck Everlasting. They belong to the talented author Natalie Babbitt. But if she wants to give them to me I will be happy to take it off her hands. I also do not own 'Starbucks' or Caramel Frappichinos. I do not own "Sk8er Boi", "Things I'll Never Say", or "Too Much to Ask". They belong to Avril Lavigne, the very talented Canadian singer. Please do not sue me. I have no money. I do own Jeanna, Emily, Grace, Melissa, and the plot though! And if anyone tries to steal them then I will bombard them with flames and hate mail! Well not really, but...on with the story!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Emily, I can't do it," said Jeanna Watts with her hands over her face while shaking her head from side to side.  
  
"Yes! Yes, you can. And besides, you just can't turn back now! Not when we've come this far! We are on in ten minutes!" Said Grace Robinson, one of Jeanna's best friends. Jeanna's shoulders sagged and her hands went limp.  
  
"Jeanna, listen. I'm scared, too. You have been singing since you were in, what? Third Grade?" Asked Emily Driscoll, another one of Jeanna's best friends. Jeanna nodded. "Well, I have only been playing the bass guitar for five months, for Pete's sake! I should be more nervous than you! But you have left me way behind in the nervous department! " Finished Emily, throwing her hands into the air.  
  
Jeanna sighed. "I know, I know! You have all told me this before. But.it's just.its opening night here! And all those people are out there just waiting to judge us!" Said Jeanna exasperatedly.  
  
"Jeanna! You are our lead singer! We cannot do this without you!" Exclaimed Melissa, the bands new drummer. "If you don't do this than none of us can!"  
  
Jeanna sighed once again. "Fine." Jeanna said slapping her hand onto her fore head. "I'll do it for you guys. But I'm warning you, I really do think that I'm just going to mess it all up." She finished.  
  
"You won't mess it up. We've practiced about two million times!" Said Emily, laughing.  
  
Then one of the 'Starbucks' female workers came in. "Are you all ready? It's time for you to be on stage now." She said.  
  
"Yeah, we're ready. We'll be out in a minute." Said Grace to the 'Starbucks' worker. The worker nodded and left.  
  
"All right, lets do this!" Said Melissa and they all put their hands in the center and flung them upwards.  
  
So they all walked out onto the stage. Grace and Emily picked up their guitars and pulled their guitar straps up over their heads. Melissa sat down and picked up her drumsticks.  
  
'Oh god!' Thought Jeanna as she looked out at all of the people. 'I can't do this!' She started to adjust her microphone. 'But I have to.'  
  
"Ahem. Before we start, I would like to that we did not write these songs. They belong to Avril Lavigne. Thank you." Said Jeanna to the crowd.  
  
"One! Two! One, two, ready go!" Shouted Melissa. Grace, Emily, and Melissa started to play their instruments.  
  
Jeanna looked behind her self at Grace. Grace nodded. Jeanna turned around and started to sing.  
  
"He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say? He wanted her, she'd never tell, but secretly she wanted him as well. But all of her friends, they stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy cloths!"  
  
Then Emily, Grace, and Melissa joined in. "He was a skater boy! She said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her! She had a pretty face but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to Earth!"  
  
Jeanna had to sing alone again after the guitar solo. While Grace and Emily were playing the guitar solo, and Melissa was doing the drums with them, Jeanna took the microphone out of the holder and started to walk around to stage. While she was walking she saw a really cute boy. And she was so busy looking at him she almost forgot it was her turn to sing.  
  
"Five years from now, she sits at home. Feeding her baby she's all alone. She turns on TV. Guess who she see? Skater Boy rockin' on MTV!" Jeanna sang. She had to stop for a quick breath and so Grace could play her five second solo. She stole a quick glance at the boy to find he was looking straight at her. But she had to sing again.  
  
"She calls up her friends. They already know! And they've all got tickets to see his show! She tags along, and stands in the crowd! Looks up at the man that she turned down!"  
  
Emily, Grace, and Melissa joined in again. "He was a skater boy! She said, see ya later boy! He wasn't good enough for her! Now he's a super star! Slammin' on his guitar! To show pretty face just what he's worth1" There was a thirty-second guitar and drums solo. Jeanna gladly caught her breath. She looked at the boy again. He looked up, caught her eye, and smiled. Jeanna smiled back.  
  
Then she started to sing again. "Sorry, girl, but you missed out! Well, tough luck that boy's mine now! We are more than just good friends! This is how the story ends! Too, bad that you couldn't see! See the man that boy could be! There is more than meets the eye! I see the soul that was inside!" Sang Jeanna. Grace, Emily, and Melissa started to play slower. "Well, He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? We are in love. Haven't you heard?" Grace, Emily, and Melissa started to play faster again. "How we rock each others world!?"  
  
Grace, Emily and Melissa joined in for a third time. "I with the Skater Boy! I said see ya later, boy! I'll be backstage after the show! I'll be at a studio singin' the song we wrote, about a girl ya used to know!" Grace and Emily played the ending chords of the song on the guitars, and then Melissa hit the ending drum note.  
  
The people clapped. And so did the boy, Jeanna observed. She smiled to herself. "Thank you all. We are going to be playing you two more songs tonight, but right now me and the band are going to take a quick coffee break." Said Jeanna to the crowd.  
  
And they walked off of the stage and over to the counter. They all ordered the same thing. A Caramel Frappachino. They went outside and walked over to one of those little circular tables with the umbrella on it and sat down. Then, out of the blue, Emily started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny Emily?" Asked Jeanna, curiously.  
  
"Nothing. It's just.it's just.you looked so self assured on that stage, and I just remembered how much your mood changed in about six minutes! It's just so funny!" Said Emily in between giggles.  
  
"Emily's right." Said Grace. "You did really well out there," said Grace.  
  
"Oh, come on! You people are joshing' me! I didn't do that good!" Said Jeanna.  
  
"No. They're right." Said a voice from behind Jeanna.  
  
All four of the girls turned around. It was the boy. He had curly brown hair, and bright blue eyes. "I'm Jessie Tucker. Nice to meet you." 


End file.
